Head Over Feet
by Random Dice
Summary: Her thoughts immediately flew to Jane. Jane who has taken care of her since she first met her. Jane who was tough as nails and in constant pain took her into her own group of friends and her family's home.


**Title:** Head Over Feet  
**Author:** Random Dice  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairings:** Jane/Maura of course.  
**Rating: **K+

**Spoilers:** None? Some? Lots? I have no idea…

**Summary: **Maura realizes how much she loves Jane. Kinda (really) OOC.

**Author's Note:** I have a list of songs on a notebook next to my laptop of songs that I've heard and thought I could make stories for; this is one of them…

Picture of the Car: commons . wikimedia . org/wiki/File:Washauto_2007_lincoln_ (no spaces)

She scooted off the bed, sex still heavy in the air, sweat sticking to her body. Looking around the floor, she gathered her clothes, which were unfortunately wrinkled from having her lover threw them on the carpeted ground. Turning to make sure the other woman was still asleep; she tiptoed to the front door, collected her shoes and purse and walked out the door.

Sliding into her silver 2008 Lincoln MKS, Maura let out a shuddery breath. Starting her car, the radio came on from where her friend changed it to. It wasn't a song that the honey blonde doctor recognized, but pulling away from the curb, she listened to the words.

"_-ou treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was."_

Her thoughts immediately flew to Jane. Jane who has taken care of her since she first met her. Jane who was tough as nails and in constant pain took her into her own group of friends and her family's home. Jane who's brassy personality tended to send people in the other direction.

"_It's your birthday." Maura looked up, startled, and saw Jane leaning in the doorway to the morgue. They had only known each other for a few months and Maura never remembers telling the brunette her date of birth._

"_It's your birthday," Jane said again, pushing herself off the wall, and walked over to Maura who was searching for an old wonderful pair of shoes. "And you didn't tell me. So the present I have for you is kinda half assed." Jane raised an eyebrow._

"_Language." Was the automatic response and made Jane shook her head with a chuckle. She held out a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Maura gave Jane a look at the untimely seasonal wrapping paper, but took the box._

"_What is it?" _

"_You're suppose to open it to find out Doc. That's how presents work." _

"_You didn't have to." Jane looked down, a face of embarrassment in her features._

"_I know, but…" She mumbled something that sounded like 'you're my friend'. Maura didn't ask her to clarify. Slowly peeling back the paper, a brown cardboard box came into view. Lifting the lid, Maura nearly dropped her birthday present. Lifting her eyes to reach the detective, but met dead air. Distantly she heard the elevator open with a ding._

_Quickly, yet gently, putting down her gift, Maura raced to the elevators and stuck her hand in between the two metal doors. They bounced back and revealed Jane Rizzoli, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, a shocked expression on her face._

"_How..?" Maura panted, not use to running in heels. Jane waited patiently even though it wasn't her strong suit. "How did you know-"_

"_That you wanted them? You've had the list next to your computer, figured that the least I could do was get them for you. I'd have them looking better, but I didn't realize your birthday was so close so…Sorry. Did you want to get them your self?"_

"_No, no, I just…" Maura couldn't even think of anything to say. She smiled, "Thank you Jane." Jane grinned happily, thinking that even though the shoes cost her, her entire months salary, it was worth it to see the medical examiner smile._

Maura smiled at the memory, so clear even if it was years ago. Jane had always there. Always surprising her with the different angles that made her up. That was the nice angle, something that was rarely let out with anyone, but Maura and her mother.

"_Your love is thick, and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service."_

Jane was brave. She put so much before herself that it made Maura ache with how much Jane missed out because of it. When she first heard of Detective Jane Rizzoli, she just assumed she was like any other detective on the force. When she met Jane Rizzoli, however, she noticed how she looked around every few seconds, rubbed twin scars on her hands and Maura knew she was different, special somehow and she was right. So right.

"_You've already won me over, in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault."_

At a stop light, half way to her house, Maura thought about her best friend, her friend with benefits as of four month ago. Maura always left, always. It was always at Jane's home, always a place where Maura could leave and not have to face her friend in the morning.

Maura knew Jane did this on purpose, not because she didn't love Maura, but because she was giving her options, giving her a choice to stay or go and that thought made Maura think about how Jane loved her. She's said it before, in her sleep, not directly, but still said.

Jane loved her.

_Loved!_

It was like it was just hitting Maura. The light turned green, but at two a.m., no one was around, so Maura didn't move her car. After sitting there for ten minutes, Maura popped a u-turn and drove back to Jane's house. Walking inside, taking her clothes off, she gently got back into the bed where Jane lay sleeping.

The minute she got on her back, Jane's arm came around her and her lips kissed her hair. "You came back." Whispered her rustic voice, raspy from screaming after several orgasms. Maura snuggled into her arms.

"Yeah, I did."

_The End_


End file.
